1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, more particularly to a pixel structure for a self-emitting display, a driving method for the pixel structure and a self-emitting display using the pixel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED) can be divided into Passive Matrix OLED (PMOLED) and Active Matrix OLED (AMOLED) according to driving modes thereof. PMOLED does not emit light when no data is written and emits light only when data is written. PMOLED is simple structured, cheaper and easier to design, so at the beginning, PMOLED technology is more popular than AMOLED technology, especially in small and medium size display applications.
A big difference between AMOLED and PMOLED is that each pixel of AMOLED has a storage capacitor to store data, to make the pixel emit light. Since AMOLED apparently consumes less power than PMOLED and the driving method of AMOLED is more suitable for large size and large resolution displays, AMOLED becomes a main direction for future development. FIG. 6 shows one pixel structure of a conventional AMOLED display. Referring to FIG. 6, the pixel structure includes two transistors TR1 and TR2, a capacitor CS (2T1C) and a light emitting element O1. The control signal Scan N can conduct the transistor TR1 and the potential Vdata of the display signal can be supplied to the control terminal of the transistor TR2 only when data is written. And then, the control signal Scan N is adjusted to cutoff the transistor TR1. The charge respectively stored in two terminals of the capacitor CS is used to control the extent of the conduction of the transistor TR2, and so as to control the current flowing through the light emitting element O1.
AMOLED makes progress toward low-power, low-cost, large-size (for example, 40-inch), and full color applications, but also has many design problems. For example, the un-uniform of the display panel caused by the variation of material properties and aging materials of the OLED itself or the thin film transistors (TFTs) as a switch or drive components of the OLED is a fairly serious problem. Many compensation circuits have been proposed for compensating the illuminating effect of the display by papers. The proposed compensation circuits are divided into voltage type compensation circuits and current type compensation circuits.
However, with the development of the three-dimensional (3D) display technology, the demand for the stereoscopic display device is increased. A traditional non-synchronous display mode is easy to make mutual interference between the left and right eye pictures, so a synchronous display mode is provided. In the synchronous display mode, the display data are sequentially provided to each pixel structure, and in the end all of the pixel structures are lighting to display the corresponding content.
However, the compensation circuits mentioned above only can be used in non-synchronous display mode but cannot be used in the synchronous display mode. Therefore, how to compensate illuminating effect of the synchronous display panel becomes an issue.